


It Started with Flowers

by rvaleardis



Series: Flowers [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Businessman Arthur, Flowers, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, PA!Merlin, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvaleardis/pseuds/rvaleardis
Summary: Short one shot about Arthur giving Merlin flowers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. I do not own Merlin. Attempt at writing a confession. I am not good at writing kissing scenes so apologies for that! Let me know what you think!

Merlin walks into his office. Actually it is more like a cubicle with three walls. It has an L-shaped desk and a small file cabinet. It is across from Arthur’s office at the end of the hallway.

“What on earth happened here?!” Merlin exclaims as he looks over his desk that is full of different flowers. There were lilies, roses, daisies and more.

Arthur comes out from his office and is joined by Morgana and Gwen.

“Well. Well. Well. Merlin, it looks like you have got an admirer.” Says Morgana while inspecting the arrangements.

“These are beautiful Merlin! Do you know who sent them?”

“Thanks Gwen but I have no idea. They didn’t leave a card or anything.”

While this conversation was taking place, Arthur was leaning against the door frame to his office watching the scene before him with a small smile on his face.  
“Arthur, did you see anyone drop these off?” Morgana asks after having checked each arrangement carefully.

“No I didn’t. They were there when I came in this morning.”

At this Morgana looks at him with a calculating look in her eye and gave him her full attention.  
“You mean to say when you came in at god knows what time in the morning and the building was probably closed, these flowers were here?”  
Gwen and Merlin stopped what they were doing and turned to them.

Arthur’s face gave away nothing. His eyes went directly to Merlin and said in a confident voice. “Yes, that is exactly what I mean to say.”

Morgana grabbed Gwen and steered her out of the area but obviously still close enough to eavesdrop.

“You got me flowers?”  
“Why Merlin, your tone sounds so surprised I do not know whether to take offense or not. I can be romantic.”

Arthur didn’t take his eyes off of Merlin for a second as he made his way into Merlin’s personal space. By the time Arthur stopped walking, Merlin’s back was pushed into the wall next to his desk and Arthur was so close he could see the slightest of details in his eyes.

“I know you can be romantic, I was just under the impression that your romantic acts were directed to those who didn’t work for you. You made that perfectly clear when I confessed my feelings yesterday afternoon.”  
“The minute those words came out I regretted them. After I realized that I had feelings for you and that I acted like a major prat, I started planning how to woo you and to ask you on a date.”

“You want to woo me? What makes you think I still have feelings for you?”  
“One, feelings don’t go away that fast and two, either you have something ridiculous in your pocket or you are really happy to see me.”

Merlin blush took over his face, neck and wonderful ears. There was no space in between then at this moment in time.  
“You want to date me? Well what wonderful plans have you made if I accept?”

“Flowers are just part one love. We are taking today off and spending the whole day together.”  
“How can I refuse after all this work? However, I am not putting out on the first date.”  
“We’ll see about that. Can’t say what I have learned in these past few minutes doesn’t make me a tad excited to find out.” Arthur whispers against Merlin’s lips.

“For the love of God just kiss!!!!” Morgana yells.  
Arthur leans in and starts the kiss off slow. Merlin deepens it and his hands go from Arthur’s waist to his neck. Arthur’s hand take Merlin’s waist and pulls him closer than possible.  
“I said kiss not put on a show.” Arthur and Merlin break of the kiss and see that they have acquired quite the audience.  
“I knew the princess had it in him!”  
“Ok, who owes what?” Elena says as she turns to Percival, Lance, Gwaine, Leon and Morgana.

While the group discussed the winnings and losses, Arthur and Merlin took their leave.

After all they had plans.

The flowers merely unraveled the best of things to happen to them.


End file.
